


Between the Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taffyta doesn't know what to expect from her first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Ears

There was a lot that could happen in a first kiss. Taffyta had heard all about it from other games, from other racers. Her peers would have been surprised if they heard that she'd never been kissed before, but they wouldn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Some said it was magic, others said that it got better over time. Some barely knew that they were talking about.

Taffyta knew that it could be anything, but she hadn't expected it to be a vanishing act. Her lips had met Vanellope's, made of surprisingly well designed pixels. She had good code on her. What she hadn't expected was for Vanellope to glitch and vanish. She'd pulled back, pure fear on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. Tears started at her eyes in seconds. "Vanellope, I'm-"

Vanellope appeared again and laughed. "That was just a little accident. Don't worry about it." With a slight skip forward, she placed her lips to Taffyta's. "I guess that I just got a little excited."

"But-" Taffyta said.

"Really," Vanellope said, "you don't need to worry."

"But I made you glitch." After what she'd done, making her glitch was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

"So? I glitch. That's just who I am." She leaned forward. "Can we try that again? Or do you think that you'll glitch yourself? This is probably getting you pretty coded."

Without thinking, Taffyta leaned forward again. Vannelope glitched again, but Taffyta held the kiss. Funny, when she glitched it tickled.


End file.
